Rainy Day Sleepover
by TheTwentyTwo
Summary: The romantic relationship between Videl and Gohan has cooled with no hard feelings allowing Videl has become a friendly part of the Son family household. Then, she finds herself attracted to a different Son . . . Oneshot yuri written by request : Please read, review and enjoy.


Videl had not expected to spend so much of her time at the Son home but it seemed as though that was what was happening. She felt completely displaced since her father had allowed Majin Buu to live with him; she just did not feel right living with the creature, even if he _did_ help save the world. He simply made her uncomfortable. So, she spent the majority of her time with Gohan. Initially, she would see him for hours on end after school which began to bleed into flying home beside him to complete homework. Then, just doing homework turned into having dinner with the Son clan. Now, at least four times a week she was huddled up on their couch which they'd turned into a make-shift bed for her sleep on overnight. She liked the feeling of family closeness that she was unaccustomed to and did not expect to feel that kind of warmth from them. What was even more unexpected was the change in her and Gohan's relationship. She had always found him to be attractive, even when she knew he was hiding a huge secret from her. When he trained her she did her best to stay focused on the task at hand; then, after evil Buu had been conquered she felt that their friendship would continue to blossom into something more.

However, with her increased time spent with him the romantic feelings seemed to fade between the two. She saw him gradually begin to regard her in a more sisterly fashion. Gone were the blushes on his cheeks when he regarded her, now replaced with a brotherly punch in the arm. He seemed to be far more comfortable around her while she was somewhat confused by the change of events. She still felt that he was attractive, but not really for her. Since they finished high school the slight butterflies she would feel take flight in her stomach when she was around him were now dormant. What confused her even more was who those feelings became redirected to.

Sometimes late at night, she could hear that voice upstairs. She could tell there was an earnest attempt at being quiet but that did not completely stifle the moans coming from the main bedroom. While Videl was accustomed to taking a daunting task head-on she was completely unprepared for the sounds of pleasure she would hear coming from the older Sons, and even more shocked by how it made her feel. She wanted to experience firsthand what could create moans like that. Tonight was no exception and she knew it was coming. At dinner, as was every night, they ate a fantastic meal; Chichi had outdone herself with the quality and quantity of what she had prepared.

"Mrs. Son, I don't know how you do it! Everything is always so good, thank you for letting me stay for dinner again." She genuinely was grateful to the woman who welcomed her and allowed her to continue to come to their home, even when it was evident that she and Gohan were not going to be a couple.

"It's no problem Videl, the best thanks I can get from anyone is help cleaning up after all of this!" She laughed. The less than subtle hint was taken and team Son/Satan commenced to washing, drying and storing all dishes from the meal. The playful nature Chichi and Goku regarded each other was not lost on Videl. On more than one occasion she spotted Goku brush against his wife, a brief hand on her backside or a brush of his arm against her breast, causing the woman to blush. It was then that she decided that she'd return to the Satan Compound tonight instead of sleeping on the Son couch. She wasn't sure she could handle another night of those stifled moans again without some sort of outlet for what she was feeling in response.

"Well, goodnight every one, I'm going to head home now," she was grabbing her bag while walking to the door. That was, until the lights went out. It was storming outside and no one had even noticed. She opened the door to have it whipped from her hand to slam against the wall. "Oh, gods!" Goku was quickly at her side, slamming the door shut quickly but not fast enough to keep them both from getting pelted with rain.

"It looks like Mother Nature has other plans for you tonight Videl," Goku chuckled. "You'll be staying here tonight." He produced a small ball of ki to light the room, then tossed it into the fireplace. Chichi brought candles so everyone else could see in the house.

"Alright boys, head up to bed – that includes you too Goku," Chichi instructed as a light blush forming on her cheeks as she mentioned her husband. As Goku, Gohan and Goten departed she turned to Videl. "I'll get some blankets for you so you can rest on the couch. Oh, wow," she noticed that her once future daughter in law was soaking wet and shivering, "you need a change of clothes. Go stand by the fire and get you some nightclothes to wear."

"That's okay, I'll be fine once I dry off. I can wear this to bed, really." She didn't like the idea of being in fewer clothes than what she had on now, especially since she was certain Chichi would bring her a night dress.

"Nonsense. By the fire, now. I'll be right back." Not waiting to see if Videl complied with the instructions the older woman departed up the stairs returning shortly with numerous blankets and a night gown.

_I knew it,_ Videl though, _I'm going to be practically naked. At least my clothes will dry soon and I can head home when the storm is over._

"Go ahead and change and I'll make up your bed here."

"Um, could I maybe go into the bathroom . . . ?"

"Sweetheart, it's just us. And, I want to take your clothes with me to hang them so they can dry." Chichi busied herself with the couch, making it as comfortable as possible while Videl peeled the wet clothing from her goose bump covered skin. The cotton of the night gown felt soft against her skin but the fact that she was naked beneath it caused her to blush. She cleared her throat and Chichi turned around. "See, isn't that better?" When Videl nodded her response Chichi took her hand and walked her to the couch. "Alright, get some rest and I'll see you in the morning." She hugged the younger woman, holding her tight. Videl laid her head on Chichi shoulder for a brief moment, happy for the closeness until she again felt all to aware of her near nakedness. Disengaging the hug, she sunk down in to the warmth of the couch and tried to will herself to sleep before the inevitable.

With the aid of the soothing sounds of the falling rain and the crackling fire Videl had drifted off to a comfortable slumber. She was unsure just how much time had passed when she felt herself slowly awaken. She knew she had not been asleep very long as it was still dark outside; the rain was now falling lightly. Then, she heard it.

"_Mmmm . . . "_

"Nooo," she whispered to herself as she stared at the ceiling. "Why did I have to wake up for this?" There it was, again. That beautiful, sexy voice quietly emanating from upstairs; whenever Videl heard that moaning she felt her body begin to tingle in a way that felt very wrong. She could imagine herself as the person causing that level of pleasure to be felt.

"_Oooh, Goku . . . mmmm . . . yes."_

That voice, _her voice_, that caused the butterflies to take flight in her stomach again. Gods! It was like torture.

"_Just like thaaaat . . . oh gods . . . "_

She could picture it in her mind. Chichi's long hair, free from its bun and laying around her body like a halo as she lay on her back. Her beautiful body, usually so modestly dressed now naked; her creamy skin lightly glowing in the darkness.

"_Mmmm . . . more . . . "_

Her breasts would likely bounce up and down while her pink nipples were erect with pleasure. Oh, how lovely they must look. Videl's mouth longed to take one of them into her mouth, between her teeth, to be the reason that woman made the noises that made her moist. She could feel herself growing warmer, that familiar unquenched tingle beginning in her lower region. Throwing the blankets off her in an attempt to cool off, knowing it would not make much difference. The cotton of her night gown did not help her situation much either, rubbing against her now hyper-sensitive skin. Her hands ran over her own breasts, stomach and hips. She's never felt a greater desire to be naked than at this very moment and tossed one of her legs over the back of the couch.

"_Oh, Goku! Right there! !"_ The whispers becoming more frantic as Chichi began to climax. Videl felt herself come close to something as well, afraid to touch herself there on the Son couch. Soon, the only noise was the dying rain and her heaving breathing.

"Thank goodness they're done," she whispered to herself. She could hear Goku's light snoring and waited for her own body to settle before trying getting up from the couch and padding to the front door. She stepped outside into the dying drizzle, the air slightly warm while the rain felt cool against her skin. With closed eyes and a lifted head she willed the elements to put out the heat within her; she literally ached from being unfulfilled.

"Are you okay, sweetheart?"

Videl's eyes flew open as her hands flew to her lips, nearly stumbling over herself to turn toward the voice. "Oh, um, oh geez," she stammered as her face and neck turned deep red. There was Chichi in a thin house coach loosely tied around her waist standing in the doorway.

"I didn't mean to scare you," she whispered, holding a glass of water in her hand. She had been in the kitchen and poured a drink while the younger woman was completely unaware! "Is everything ok?" her voice was still low but she could see concern on her face.

"Um, I-I th-think I should go. Um, go home," she mumbled, preparing to take flight. Chichi placed a hand on her shoulder, causing her to stop.

"No, you stay right here," she placed a quick hand on Videl's shoulder and handed her the half full glass of water, "drink, and calm down." Videl shakingly took the glass and took a sip. Chichi's coat was not fully closed, showing the tops of her breasts which caused the younger woman's already strong blush to increase. "Take a deep breath, I didn't mean to scare you. I was just really thirsty," _(I'll bet,_ Videl thought, _after what ever happened upstairs you should be a little dehydrated!)_ "then I saw you standing out here with a sad look upon your face."

_You have no idea,_ she thought. She could not bring herself to look at the other woman and when Chichi stroked her cheek she could only close her eyes and moan softly. It felt so good just to be touched by her, even if it was something as simple as a caress on the face. Chichi took the now empty glass from Videl's hand, sat it on the ground and moved closer to her. Before she realized what was happening Videl found her head being guided to the older woman's shoulder; so close to the opening of her gown. Chichi put her left arm around her waist while lightly stroking her face with the right hand. Videl closed her eyes, breathing in the other woman who smelled wonderful.

"Is that better?" she whispered onto the top of the younger woman's head who nodded slowly. Chichi looked down at her, Videl was such a pretty girl. When she initially met her she was threatened by her presence, but as time went by the two became comfortable around each other; she actually witnessed her change from a strong girl in high school to the beautiful young woman next to her. Dark hair and blue eyes with such a petite frame, Chichi could see her small breasts pressing against the night dress she'd provided her; the rain causing it to cling to her body. She had never really thought of Videl in a remotely sexual manner, but for some reason seeing her so vulnerable and alone invoked a need to comfort her. At one point in time she had attempted to see the younger woman as a future daughter-in-law, a wife for her son. But, when the relationship between Videl and Gohan cooled so did any maternal instinct she felt for the girl. Now, feeling Videl's body against hers – so warm, so firm and it causes her body to react. Maybe she was still stirring from her time with Goku just a short while ago . . .

She laid a soft kiss on the top of her head and felt the younger woman stop breathing, Chichi's hand stilled on her cheek. Videl slowly turned her head and placed a light kiss to the palm of her hand. Chichi lifted Videl's chin so their faces were close enough to feel the heat from each other's lips; when Chichi took the younger woman's lower lip between her two Videl slowly breathed in and melted into her. Their kiss was exploratory, lips slowly moving against each other, tongues tentatively caressing.

Videl felt as though her world had slipped into slow motion. Her hands slid around Chichi's waist while she opened her mouth to the other woman, their tongues tentatively touch each other. Her body begins to heat up as she realizes that she is the object of the sexy woman's attention. She leans into Chichi making the kiss more aggressive; she wants to taste and feel her. Her hands tangle in Chichi's damp hair and move to caress her jaw, neck shoulders, her skin is so soft and every touch makes her want to feel more. She disengages the kiss to move her mouth to the older woman's neck, lips and tongue roaming. Chichi's hands are on Videl's hips as she lets the other take her in. Videl's mouth is so soft and warm that Chichi closes her eyes to enjoy the sensation.

Videl realizes that the barely cinched robe Chichi is wearing is now clinging to her skin revealing taunt nipples underneath. She briefly looks at the other woman's face, sees her eyes closed and lips slightly parted. Videl slides her hand into the robe, running her hand over one of the full breasts, cupping it and lifting it to her mouth. When her tongue slowly runs over that dusty nipple she gets what she has been longing for. A moan escapes Chichi's mouth causing Videl's body to tingle; she takes the delightful skin into her mouth fully. She is on her as though she's suckling for her life, using her teeth, lips and tongue to work the small erect bud. She unties the robe so her hands can get more skin, running her hands along Chichi's sides and back.

"Oh, Videeelll . . . " she whispers as the mouth disengages from one beautiful breast, leaving it full, wet and slightly throbbing. She continues to give this one attention with her hand while her mouth finds the other.

"Yess sweetheart," her voice is music to Videl's ears and she is elated to make the object of her affection speak to her like this. She feels her center growing warmer and tighter as she continues her ministrations. Realizing she wants to taste more of her Videl drops to her knees, looking up at Chichi she runs her tongue along her soft stomach. Kissing and sucking at the damp skin. Chichi stares down at her through half open eyes.

"You're mouth, sweetheart, it feels so nice and I want it everywhere on my body," a small smile forming on her lips. Videl thinks she may swoon! Chichi wants her! This sexy woman is looking at her in a way she never thought possible. She looks at the beautiful body in front of her, runs her hands up her legs and thighs in anticipation of reaching her round backside. Her eyes find Chichi's face again as she starts to move her mouth to the woman's center. She's never done this before and has no idea what she is supposed to do but knows for a fact that she wants as much of her as she can get. Before she can begin to explore Chichi touches her chin, lifting her head to look at her. Videl literally flies to her feet with eagerness and Chichi quickly turns her body and pushes her against the side of the house. Videl's breathing has increased but when she sees what Chichi does next, her breath stops altogether.

She removes her robe to be fully naked in the misty air. Running her fingers through her hair, pushing it from her face, she begins to let her hands slowly roam over her own body while Videl watches intently. One hand behind her neck while the other plays with her breast she sees that Videl is watching her every move.

"Do you like my body, sweetheart?" she asks lowly with a small smile on her face. Videl nods slowly, shakily, afraid to blink and miss anything. "Have you ever been with anyone before?" the hand that was behind her neck slowly roams down her other breast to slowly run circles on her own stomach. A short head shake from Videl answers her. Videl begins to bite her lower lip when she realizes where that other hand is about to go. While still staring at her, Chichi moves her hand down to her center, rubbing the moist lips while one hand pinches her own nipple. "Watch me . . ." she instructs and Videl is all to willing to comply. Chichi slowly massages herself, never taking her eyes from Videl, she runs her fingers in a circle and moans.

"Do you ever do this to yourself honey?" she asks, her voice thick with arousal.

"N-no," the stammered response. Now, her brain is at a battle with her senses. She wants to reach down under her nightgown and mimic what Chichi does but she also wants to keep her full focus on the woman. Her hands begin to slowly slide the gown up her thighs.

"Not yet," Chichi says quickly, "mmm . . . I want . . . oh gods . . . you to watch me . . . " she continues to moan as the lower hand increases its speed.

Videl feels like she is being overloaded! Seeing her touch herself and make those beautiful noises that have been torture to her for so long and now she knows she needs some sort of release.

"I'm so close sweetheart . . . uh . . . this feels so good" she's panting and her eyes go dark. "Take off that gown," she instructs.

A small whine escapes Videl's mouth, she does not want to miss a second of this show by having to pull the clothes over her head. She whips it off, clenching it in her fist.

Chichi's eyes roam over her body, gods the girl is beautiful. Without breaking her rhythm she instructs her to lay the gown on the damp ground and sit on it. She complies, bringing her knees to her chest.

"Mmm . . ." Chichi moans, "spread your legs sweetheart, let me see you . . . yesss . . . like that . . ." even on this dark wet night Chichi can see Videl's arousal. She removes her hand from herself and walks over to the beauty and kneels between her open knees. Holding up wet two fingers to the other's mouth. "Taste me." Videl moans as her tongue makes contact with Chichi's finger tips, tasting what was previously inside of her. She licks her clean and finds her mouth captured in a kiss. The strength in Videl's legs leaves her and thighs fall completely open, touching the ground. Chichi holds her face with both hands while putting one knee over Videl; she pulls her mouth back to sit on the gown on the ground, their centers nearly touching. Videl can feel the heat coming off of her and she thinks she may come right then.

"Look at me," she instructs again and as Videl's eyes lock onto her Chichi slides up against her.

"HHHUUHHH!" she exclaims. Videl has never felt a sensation like this, exploding from her wet lips and radiating through her body. Her eyes roll into her head. "Oh . . . gods!" as if the heavens heard her, light rain began to come down. Chichi smiles at her enraptured face and begins to move her hips, knowing neither of them will last very long.

"Do you like this sweetheart?" she asks, rolling her hips, "do I make you feel good?"

No words, Videls eyes are sealed shut as she nods her head quickly. Chichi smiles at her, leans down to taste one small nipple and is pleased with the reaction.

"ffffuuuck!" the younger one hisses, so many sensations at once. Everything feels hot, Chichi's leg wrapped around her like a heated blanket, her mouth on fire against her breast, and gods, her sweet pussy radiating heat against her.

A small laugh escapes Chichi's lips, "do you want me to stop?" Videl surprises her with her response. She pushes Chichi onto the ground and looks down at the other woman, still connected to her. Videl's blue eyes seem extra bright when she begins to roll her wetness against the woman below her. During their entire encounter, Chichi had been in control. Now, Videl loomed over the woman slowing their pace and getting exactly what she had dreamed of. Chichi began to moan beneath her.

"Uuuhh, yesss" Videls arms are locked as her hands are on the earth to either side of Chichi's head. She is looking right down at her, moving her hips at a slightly increased pace. Chichi's eyes are closed and her hands are clasped to the hips of the woman riding her. Videl cannot resist attacking her mouth, the mouth that has teased her for months with its moaning. After drinking as much of her in as she could she pulls back slightly, this time she gives the command.

"I need to hear you Chichi," her hips speed up and she cannot believe she is speaking so coherently to her, "I need to hear it . . ." the words come out like a whine. Pressed against each other, their wetness mingled as their centers became swollen from slick pleasure and high pressured contact.

"Fuck me Videl!" she instructs. Videl's head dips down to Chichi's neck. "Yesss . . . huh . . . babyyyy your pussy . . . mmm . . . it feels so good ssssweathaaaart . . . you're gonna . . . oh . . .you're gonna make me . . . cuuuhh . . ." her words cut short as the orgasm took over.

Chichi's body was like magic to her, she made everything else disappear. The earth beneath her hands and the rain falling above her ceased to exist, the woman beneath her was her world and more delightful words were never spoken then when she heard how good she made her feel. Everything turned white when she came, her eyes had been closed tightly when the orgasm blossomed from the center of her rolling hips and exploded across every part of her body. She had never experienced a pleasure like this. Her hips slowed as she began to return to reality. She could feel the bruises on her hips from where Chichi gripped her. Her breathing was ragged as she lifted her head to peer down at the woman who gave her this amazing experience. Their lips touched lightly. She had no idea if this would ever happen again, but she was so happy that she spent the night at the Son house.

22


End file.
